Unexpected
by LpsAwesomeMoon
Summary: TMNT 2012 is one of Moon's favorite shows. But what happens when she gets sucked into that world? Let's just say the outcomes are a little...Unexpected.*Warning: This story contains funnieness, romanticness, cuteness and a whole lot of butt-kicking awesomeness!*
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Sup guys! Okay, I know this isn't my rewrite of Life is weird but hear me out! Okay, you know how I said I might be writing a Teenage mutant Ninja turtles fanfic? Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. **

**Chap.1**

Moon's POV

I woke up to my turtle, Nabi, licking my nose. "_Morning Nabi..."_ I yawned. I got off my bed and stretched, my black angel wings fanning out. I got dressed and went out of my room into the studio, Nabi on my shoulder.

I found Jasper and Jada in the kitchen. Jasper was eating cereal, while Jada, on the other hand, was trying to find a way to use pancake mix to make breakfast cupcakes. She must been up real early, because there were empty coffee cups EVERY WARE. "Morning Moon." Jasper greeted. "SUP." Jada said before taking a sip of her coffee. "Jada, how long have you been up?"

"Since 9:00."

"A.M.?"

"P.M."

"...How many cups of coffee did you dri-"

"UUU SHUDUPP-" And with that, she fell onto the ground.

"How many cups did she drink?" I asked. Jasper took out his calculator,

"Um... I estimate at least 60. Or more..."

"...Whatever, come on, let's go get ready for the show"

"- And we'll see you next time on... Dream Dares"

"Ok, that's a wrap!"

I walked off the stage, my tail swishing, and went in to the living room. I was gonna turn on the TV when a paw stopped me. I looked up and saw Jada looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "_No no no,_ yesterday you said you wanted a weapon to defend yourself."

"Aw, come on Jada, not now, TMNT is about to come on in an hour!"

"And if we hurry, you still might be able to catch it." She said.

"_Awwww..."_

She dragged me into the training room. "Now what are you looking for in a weapon?"

"I-"

"And don't say flame thrower. I'm a ninja, not a mercenary. The term 'Kill it with fire' does not apply to us."

"Says you." Kai said as he poked his head in.

"Ok, then I would want to stun my enemy. I don't like the whole, 'blood on a blade' thing. So I would choose..." I looked around and grabbed what I was looking for. "the big stick!" Jada rolled her eyes. "It's called a Bo staff. Now lets see what you can do with it. Try twirling it around a bit."

I shrugged. "Ok." I started twirling it around quickly, doing a couple of jabs and swipes to the air. I then stopped. "Ok, you can go now." I set down the staff and walked into the living room.

Jada came back with a metal baton in her paws. "Here, I had it custom-made for you. I also had Jasper tinker with it, so there are a few surprises in there too."

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome." I turned my head back to the TV. Just as TMNT came on, the power went out. Screams of anger, frustration, and angst could be heard all around the studio.**(A/N: because this gets confusing, I'm going to put names.)**

Moon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TMNT!

Jasper: Oh, COME ON!

Jada: Ain't nobody got time for 'dis.

Kai: Really?!

Jay: I was just about to beat my high score!

Cole: You've gotta be kidding me!

Zane: This is quite frustrating.

I was devastated. One of my favorite show is on, and I can't even watch it! "Ugh! I just wish I could be part of the action! This show is so cool, that it-" I stopped. WAIT! I've been so caught up with Dream Dares, working on the re-write of life is weird, and watching this show, I forgot to proclaim it!

I grabbed my pen. It was silver with metallic purple paint in vine designs, and an amethyst at the top. I raised it up in the air, took a deep breath and yelled, "WITH THIS PEN, I HEREBY PROCLAIM TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES 2012, AWESOME!" Then the gem on my pen started flashing a purple light. I grabbed my bag and utility belt. I put Nabi in my bag. The gem stopped flashing, but the light was still glowing. The room around me started spinning. It spun faster, and faster. It was too much. I passed out from dizziness, letting the darkness wash over me.

**I Know it isn't much, but I like it. Rate and Review Please!**

**From the proclaimer of awesomeness-**

**LpsAwesomeMoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi! Okay first of all I would like to thank the-rainbow-is-here, Athese, and prettycrystal for their kind reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK! Now let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: And this is where I would put my patent for TMNT. **_**IF I HAD ONE!**_

**Chap.2**

Moon's POV

I woke up to me...FALLING?! '_Come on wings, WORK!' _I then realized that I didn't have wings, my cat ears had turned normal, and my tail was gone too! And to top things off, I was heading towards a street in New York! I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH-" I was cut off as I landed on a parked car, denting the roof while also breaking a couple of windows and setting off the car alarm too. "I'm okay!" Then my backpack landed onto my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. "Less okay." I got up off the car, grabbed my bag, and started walking away from the car, only to see that some guy was staring at me like I fell out of the sk- Okay scratch that. _"_What are you lookin' at, punk?" I growled.

I was walking down the street, trying to make my way to a store because I, being the genius I am, forgot to pack food. I must have been out for a long time because it was getting dark and everyone was starting to head home.

I turned onto an empty street, wanting to get away from the large crowd. I started to wonder where I am on TMNT. Oh well. As long as I get to meet The Turtles, then High-ho Cherry-oh.**(A/N: My way of saying whatever =3) **I must of not been looking where I was going because I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized, not looking up. "It's okay, I wasn't really looking where I was going." A familiar voice said. '_No way'_ I thought as I slowly looked up. "I'm April." she said.

April was with her father and one other girl. The other girl had brown wavy hair in a swirled ponytail and was wearing a red beret**(A/N: If you don't know what that is it's one of those French hats.) **and a red scarf. She had white t-shirt with a denim jacket, jeans and black boots. "I'm Juliet." I shook my head to get rid of my shock.

"I'm Moon." I said.

"Hello Moon, I'm Mr. O' Neil, I'm April's father."

"Hey Moon," April spoke up. " are your new here? I haven't seen you around here before."

"_um..._Yeah actually. I'm just trying to figure out how to get around."

"Well would you like to walk with us?"

"Sure."

I started to walk with them down the street while humming the TMNT theme song. "Hey Moon," Juliet said, "What are you humming?" I stopped walking to think about what to say. "It's the theme song from a show in North Carolina. I lived there for three years." Well it wasn't completely a lie. "Could we hear it? Please?" Juliet begged. "Well...Okay." I grabbed my phone and turned on the song.

Moon: _Teenage mutant ninja turtles,_

_Teenage mutant ninja turtles,_

_Teenage mutant ninja turtles,_

_Heroes in a half shell, Turtle power!_

_Here we go, it's the lean green ninja team!_

_On the scene, cool teens doin' ninja things!_

_So Extreme, out the sewer like laser beams!_

_Get rocked by the shell shocked pizza kings!_

_Can't stop these radical dudes,_

_The secret of the ooze made the chosen few,_

_Emerged from the shadows to make their move,_

_The good guys win and the bad guys lose._

I looked up to the building above us. Surely enough I saw Donatello staring at April with hearts in his eyes. I mentally scowled. When I meet him, how am I going to tell him that I'm not an Apritello supporter? I then decided I won't tell him or the others. He won't know, they won't know. I will stay in one piece.

Moon: _Leonardo, the leader in blue,_

_does anything it takes to get his ninjas through._

_Donatello is the fellow who has way with machines,_

_Rafael has the most attitude of the team._

_Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,_

_and you know just where to find him when it's party time._

_Master Splinter taught 'em every single skill they need_

_to be one lean, mean, green, incredible team!_

_Teenage mutant ninja turtles,_

_Teenage mutant ninja turtles,_

_Teenage mutant ninja turtles,_

_Heroes in a half shell, Turtle power!_

Just as I stopped singing a white van pulled up in front of us. Some 'men' jumped out of the van and started walking towards us. "What is this?" Mr. O' Neil questioned. Out of instinct, I pulled the metal baton out of my utility belt and pressed one of the three buttons on it and jabbed it towards a man that was coming too close for comfort.

It _tazed _him.

I looked at it. "Well, at least now I know it has a built-in tazer." I pressed button number two. This time, it extended into a Bo staff. I got into a fighting stance. This just got real!

**Hope you liked it!**

**From the proclaimer of awesomeness-**

**LpsAwesomeMoon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi Guys! I would like to thank Athese, the-rainbow-is-here and grapejuice101 on fanfiction, and Geni and Diamondsongbrony73 on Quotev. Here you guys go!**

**And I apologize if I miss some of the episodes I haven't seen, such as the where the heck Ice-cream Kitty came from.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. *sniff* But I wish I did.**

**Chap 3.**

Moon's P.O.V.

I kept that stance, baring my teeth at them, daring them to come any closer, and keeping myself in between them, the O'Neil's and Juliet. I noticed that The Turtle's had their eyes locked on the Kranng. _'Let's see, Donnie, Mikey, Raph- Where's Leo?' _I then saw Leo, his eyes locked on something else. What's he staring at? But something hit me. _Hard_. I looked up and saw a Kranng droid right in front of me. _With his fist raised._

I brushed my finger over my lip, and looked at the blood on it. Oh, it was_ on._

Leo's P.O.V.

How did she know about us? It's impossible! She was standing in between the men in suits and the people that she only just met in a protective stance. She wore a purple shirt and had some jeans on. She also wore navy blue shoes and had a crescent-shaped necklace. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop staring at her.

I snapped out of my thoughts when one of the men punched her. She ran a finger over her mouth and looked at it. She looked enraged. She leapt at the one who punched her. A few of them got past her and grabbed the people. She noticed this and looked straight up at us. "A little HELP would be nice!"

"We gotta save 'em!" Donnie exclaimed

"But Splinter said to stay away from people! And bathrooms." I said

"I thought you wanted to be a hero. Since when do heroes ask for permission?" Raph stated.

"They don't, but-"

"Well I'm going!"

They jumped down off the rooftop. I sighed, and jumped after them. The Man that was with the kidnappers had been punched by Raph, but he was still standing. I was suddenly shoved into him. "Watch it!" "_You _watch it!" It was kind of obvious that we were loosing. I was fighting one of the kidnappers, and then the girl wearing purple came to my aid.

"Who ARE you!?" I exclaimed.

"Just call me-" She was cut off by a scream. One of the kidnappers had the girl with the red scarf in their grip.

"JULIET!" She tried to run to her, but was blocked by Donnie and one of the men fighting each other. Then she looked towards me. "Throw me."

"Wha-"

"JUST THROW ME DANGGIT!"

I locked elbows with her, spun, and launched her. She flipped around and pressed a button on her baton, which caused it to extend and unsheathe a blade on each end. She kicked the man away from her. "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!"

"I thought you said these guys were from a TV show!"

"They _are! _But I wasn't completely honest. If I had said I was from another universe, you guys would have thought I had just escaped the loony bin!"

"Well you could have- MOON, LOOK OUT!"

She turned around and was punched by the man whom she had just kicked away. She was out cold. Before I could register what was happening, The one I was fighting punched me in the gut, and sent me flying into Raph.

The kidnappers had rounded them all up and was driving Out of here! "Their getting away! They got the girl!" Donnie said as he started chasing the van.

"You just jabbed me with your sword!" Raph yelled as we were following Donnie.

"Well, I didn't know you were gonna land were I was jabbing!" I argued. But in all honesty, I wasn't really thinking about that. I was thinking what the one with the scarf had called her.

'_Moon...'_

Moon's P.O.V.

I groaned, blinking. Ugh, my head. I attempted to rub my temple, but something was holding my arm down. I looked around to see I was strapped down to a medical table. I struggled to get out of my binds. I stopped after a while because two Kranng droids came in.

They got out a syringe filled with mutagen. "The one known as the test subject is ready for the injection of what is known as mutagen." The one holding tried to inject me several times, but I kept squirming so he wouldn't hit my blood stream. He soon became tired of this and poured the mutagen into a beaker. I was confused, so I opened my mouth to speak.

Biggest mistake EVER.

The Droid used this oppertunity to pour the liquid into my mouth and force me to swallow. They released me from my binds and took me to an empty cell. After they left, I started freaking out. What's going to happen to me!? As if on cue, a searing pain tore through my body. I let out a cry of pain as I fell to the ground. I blacked out once again.

**So what did you guys think? What's going on with Leo? I bet you can't guess!**

**From the proclaimer of awesomeness-**

**LpsAwesomeMoon A.k.a Luna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I just wanted to continue my chapter from yesterday. Oh and the rating may change because of blood at certain parts, but that won't happen too often. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. YET.**

Chap. 4

Moon's P.O.V.

I woke up and felt...Different. I stood up and looked down at myself. Why am I wearing a skirt? Hi-ho Cherry-O, I needed to get out of here. I walked over to the door, but I stopped when I saw my reflection.

I wore a long-sleeved black-and-light-blue shirt, and a denim skirt with a brown belt. I wore tan snow boots that came up a little above my ankles. My extra appendages were back, My black angel wings fanning out behind me, cat ears twitching and my fluffy tail swishing. My once dark brown hair was now an ebony black, and it was in a ponytail. I still had my light brown eyes. But what caught my attention was a black choker necklace with a blue crystal.

Even though I don't even know were these came from...I kinda like it. Focusing back on the current task at hand, I saw a panel close to the door. I kneeled down and took out...a pair of daggers. Wow, I'm just full of surprises now aren't I? I used one of them to open the covering. There, I saw three wires: red, yellow, blue.

I sweat-dropped. I struggled to choose one. Oh forget it! I cut all three, not even caring anymore. Luckily, the door opened. Unluckily, an alarm sounded off. Well that's just great. I ran down the hall, looking for an exit. As I turned the corner, I ran into some Kranng droids. The result: shooting everywhere. I ran back the way I had come from, and went the other way. I kept running, but stopped when I heard banging.

I looked to my right and saw April banging her fist against the door. "Moon! Help us!" "Don't worry. I'm-" a pink blur flew past my head. "Ah, nuts an' bolts! I'm sorry, April, I gotta run. I'm going to go get help!" a few more beams whizzed by, and I took off. I was beginning to slow down from exaustion. But I still kept running as fast as I could. I finally got up to speed, and snapped my wings out. The blue crystal on my necklace was glowing. And then...

_**Fwash**_

I was shooting through the air, and to the naked eye, all you would see is a light blue streak. I soon busted out a nearby window, and flew into the night sky.

~~time skip~~

I landed on a rooftop to catch my breath. I had to get help. I had to find the Turtles.

I continued to jump over the rooftops until I heard the screeching of tires. I looked down over the edge of the building I was on to see the guys trying to get the guy that was driving the van earlier to give them answers. They were doing pretty badly though.

_'Why isn't Raph threatening him like in the second episode?' _I thought, slightly crinkling my nose. I would go down and talk to them, but I didn't want to seem like a creeper. _'Pro: This will give me the oppertunity to properly introduce myself. Con: they already probably think I'm a stalker. Pro: They need to hurry up before it's too late. Con: They may become hostile when they see me.' _I decided to go down there anyways.

"Hey!" I yelled, getting their attention. I did a two-finger salute. "Wassup? Need a little help down there?" I said, a slight teasing tone in my voice.

Leo's P.O.V.

She just keeps popping up out of nowhere! Wait, she looks... different. She jumped down onto the street and strode confidently towards us. "Who the shell are you?" Raph said, obviously annoyed. Then again, when isn't he annoyed?

She held up her hands in a calm manner. "I'm not here to fight. I _was _gonna help you, but it seems as if you've got it covered, so I'll just be on my way." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said, knowing that we needed the help. "Yes, we do need your help. Please."

"Hmm...I have an idea!" She whispered something to Raph, and he smirked. He took the mutagen container and walked over to the kidnapper. "Time to get some answers: Who are you, and what's going on?"

The kidnapper looked up at him. "Name's Snake, and I've got nothing to say to you hideous freaks!"

"well that's 'cuz you don't know us yet." He tossed Snake towards Mikey and Donnie, who caught him by the arms.

"See, we were just regular guys, until we got hit with a little of this." As he said this, he opened the canister.

"W-what are you doing?" Snake asked nervously.

"Playing a little game I like to call 'Mutation Relent'. Now, You could turn out handsome like me, or, you might end up disgusting and deformed, like Mikey here."

_"Hey!"_

"Who knows," The girl added. "You might even become gender-bent."

"_So,_" Raph continued, a crazed look in is eyes._ "_you feelin' _lucky__?"_

Snake's eyes widened. _"Ok, Ok!_ They call themselves the Kranng. They've been grabbing scientists from all over the city."

I walked over. "Well that went good."

"Of course it did. Would you want to look like Mikey?"

"I'm right here..."Mikey said, sounding hurt. She patted his back in a comforting way.

I looked over to Snake. "What do they want with scientists?"

"I don't know" He said. Raph shook the canister a little. Snake was alarmed. "All I know is that their planning on taking them out of the city tonight!"

"This is AWESOME!" Donnie exclaimed, and I could see the girl face palm. "That girl's dad is a scientist. I'M a scientist. Oh she is _SO _gonna like me!"

"I don't think your her type."

"_Amen brother"_ I heard her murmur.

"What was that?" Donnie said to her.

"Nothing." She quickly said.

"But I heard-"

"_YOU HEARD NOTHING!"_

"But you said-"

"Let's not talk about what I said! We have more important matters to deal with."

"Where are they now?" I asked.

We were on a rooftop, looking out at the building that Snake told us where they would be. My brothers were talking to the Girl.

"So, What's your name?" I heard Raph say.

"Hmm? Oh, my name's Moon. And if your wondering how I know about you guys, in the universe I come from, you guys are a TV show. But I can only see as far as the first season, and I can't tell you guys what's gonna happen or it'll destroy the space-time continuum."

"Okay, next question: What are you?" Donnie questioned.

"My best guess: A fallen neko angel."

"But how did you get that way? You weren't like that when we saw you."

"This is were it gets complicated. I was a fallen neko angel when I was in my universe, but when I crossed over into your universe, the wings and cat parts disappeared. But when the O'Neil's, Juliet, and I got captured I woke up and the Kranng may or may not have...made me drink mutagen. As for my hair, and my bo staff turning into daggers, I don't know."

"WHAT!? How could you survive that!? That isn't possible!"

"Ok, I'm gonna say this once, and only once: Do NOT tell me what possible and what's not possible, because if it wasn't possible, you wouldn't be here, NONE of you. Heck, **I** wouldn't be here!"

"...Ok then."

I looked carefully through the telescope. "There's gotta be like, twenty of them down there." I said.

"Yeah, and those are only the ones we can see." Donnie added.

"_Alright!_ An all-you-can-beat-buffet!" Raph said excitedly.

"Don't get too excited, Raph. I nearly got fried on my way out of there."

"_We can't just rush in there!_ We need a plan."

"Why?"

"Think- you shell-brain! There are innocent lives at stake! If we screw this up, their goners!"

"Then we won't screw it up."

"Boy, I could sure go for some of that pizza right now." said Mikey. Wait...MIKEY!? We all blinked at him. "What? I can't be the only one that's hungry."

"...Where's Snake?"

"...Oh geez..."

We looked to see Snake running away laughing. "_Get him!"_ We chased him down the fire escape and split up: Me and Moon, Mikey and Donne, and Raph went solo. Moon and I ran into and empty playground, stopping in front of a nearby alley with a dead end. I heard a clanking sound in the alley, and I knew it knew it had to be him. Moon looked over to me.

"_Did you hear that?" _She whispered, quiet enough only for me to hear. I nodded.

"_I know you have a plan, so out with it."_ I looked at her, confused. She chuckled. _"From another universe, remember?" _That's right, I forgot.

"Oh no, we let him get away." I said, loud enough for Snake to hear.

"We'd better think of something, It won't take him long to get back to the Kranng." She played along.

"Here's the plan: We go back to the Lair, gear up, and at midnight, we'll drive Snake's van right up to the gate. They'll think we're him, and we'll cruise right in."

"And then we'll get my friends back?"

I smiled. "And then we'll get your friends back."

"Good plan."

We walked away from the playground to go find the others. I tried to strike up a conversation. "So... um, what's your home like?"

"It's pretty okay. I'm actually an author where I come from. We like to call our universe Fanfiction. I'm the host of a dare show, but I'm not all that famous. I just do it because it's fun."

"Really? That seems pretty amazing."

"Yeah, but not as amazing as your guys' life is. Or is going to be."

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nah, But I have a couple of room mates that are like family to me."

"What are they like?"

"Well, first off, their not human either. In fact, not many authors or OCs are completely human nowadays. Ok, so my room mate Jada, She's head of security at the studio. She has an odd obsession with pastries. She's like, three year's older than me, so she's like an older sister to me. I'm almost your age, I'm getting ready to turn fifteen in a few days. Jasper, he's the smart one, and he helps take care of the budget. He's in high school, and he's only eight! So yeah, that's basically my family."

"Wow, your life seems pretty cool, Angel." I said Nonchalantly. She stopped walking. "Um...Did you just call me Angel?"

"Yeah. Why, did it bother you?"

"No, I actually don't mind it. Oh look, there they are!" She ran over to my brothers, who were standing by a Manhole.

I was confused. Why did I call her that? I barely even knew her! I thought for a moment. Well, That technically it what she is. Plus the fact that she's kinda...beautiful... I then figured out what

it was.

I had fallen for an angel.

**This Idea popped into my head not too long ago, and it just stuck there...yeah...**

**Rate and Review please!**

**From the proclaimer of Awesomeness-**

**LpsAwesomeMoon a.k.a Luna**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story Continues! Did you guys like the last chapter? I hope you did! Here you guys go!**

**Every day I'm disclaimin': I do not own TMNT!**

**Chap. 5**

Moon's P.O.V.

We were walking to the Lair, talking about the plan. But I was worried about how Master Splinter was going to react. What if he thought was a threat? "Hey guys?" I asked in a worried tone. "When we get there, how Do we explain this to Master Splinter?" We all fell silent as we walked into their home. "We did tell him about you," Donnie finally said. "But we'll have to explain how you got here."

"Why don't we just go and tell him now?" Mikey said.

"Tell me what now, Michelangelo?" I jumped up ten feet in the air and stuck to the ceiling. I almost forgot about my claws. I could hear a little laughter coming from below me, and my face turned a dark shade of red. I sheathed my claws and let myself drop. You know how cats always land on their feet?

IT'S A LIE.

_"OOMPH"_ I fell on the ground. _"I'm okay."_ I groaned. Master Splinter held out a paw to me. I took it, and he helped me up. "My sons," he said, "Who is this?" The guys became serious. "Sensei," Leo started, "This is Moon. The one who knew about us." I waved my hand a little. "Hi."

~~le timeskip 'cuz I'm lazy~~

We had explained everything to Splinter. He took my sudden arrival quite well. We were all getting ready for the fight. Leo was making adjustments to the plan, Raph was talking to Spike, his turtle, and Donnie was creating tools for them. Mikey was about to get beat up by Raph. Me? I was sharpening my claws and teeth using my spare nail file.

While I was doing this, I decided to plug my headphones onto my phone and listen to some music. A duet cover came on for one of my favorite songs came on, and I started singing along.

Moon: _They told 'em 'don't you ever come around here'. Don't wanna see your face, you'd better disappear. The fire's in their eyes, and their words are even clear, so beat it. Just beat it._

_You'd better run, you'd better do what you can. Don't wanna see the blood, don't be a macho man. You wanna be tough? Better do you can, so beat it._

_But you wanna be bad._

_Just beat it. (Beat it) Beat it. (Beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated._

_Show 'em how funky and strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right, Just beat it (Beat it) Just beat it (Beat it) Just Beat it (Beat it) Just beat it (Beat it)_

_They want to get you, better leave while you can. Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man. You wanna stay alive! Better do what you can, so beat it. Just beat it._

_You wanna show them that you're really not scared. Their playin' with your life, this ain't a truth or dare! They'll kick you and they'll beat you, and they'll tell you it's fair, so beat it!_

_But you wanna be bad!_

_Just Beat it! (Beat it) Beat it! (Beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated! (Oh no)_

_Show 'em how funky and strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just Beat it! (Beat it) Beat it! (Beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated!_

_Show 'em how funky and strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just Beat it._

_Beat it! (Beat it) Beat it! (Beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated!_

_Show 'em how funky and strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right!_

_Just Beat it! (Beat it) Beat it! (Beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated!_

_Show 'em how funky and strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right!_

_Just Beat it! (Beat it) Beat it! (Beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated! _

_Show 'em how funky and strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right!_

After I finished the song, Donnie came into the room. "There you are Moon. It's time to go, okay?" "Yeah, I'm coming" I answered.

"Ok, is the van in position?" Leo asked.

"Ready to go." Donnie said.

"Raph, do you have the tools that Donnie made?"

"Yeah, I got 'em."

"Moon, any signs of trouble?"

"All clear, Cap'n."

"Mikey, are you even paying attention?"

"What?"

_WHACK!_

"_Ow!"_

"We go in in three, two, one-"

Donnie pulled the trigger to get the van driving. Once it started moving, we ran towards the wall. The boys used the climbing gear while I used my claws to climb up.

"Wow, lucky thing that that van came to distract 'em." Mikey commented. I could hear a sigh come from Donnie, then small cry of pain.

"That was the plan, Mikey. We knew Snake was hiding in the alley, so Moon and I made him think that we were going to be in the van."

"But we weren't in the van."

"...Just keep climbing!" Leo said in a frustrated tone.

"Can Do!"

We went up onto the roof, and got in through a ventilation shaft. We crawled for a time, Then stopped near a vent cover. Raph and Leo kicked it open and took care of the Droids that were beneath us. Mikey, Donnie, and I jumped down after them.

"Wow. I've never seen anything like this. They're using a metal alloy that I don't even recognize." Donnie said, fascinated.

"_Gosh_. A metal alloy even you don't know about. It boggles the mind." Raph said sarcastically.

"_Dude. _You wanna talk metallurgy with _me? Bring it._"

"I don't, and-"

_"Guys! _What part of being in an _enemy lair_ do you not understand!?" Leo interjected. I rolled my eyes at the two. I like these guys, but sometimes I just want to smack them upside the head. We proceeded to sneak down the corrididor until we came to an intersection. There, we saw a group of Kranng droids.

"_Whoa._ Alien robots!" Donnie whispered. Oh no.

"Alien robots, huh? Hmm, where have I heard that before? _Oh yeah!_ I'VE BEEN SAYING IT FOR HOURS!" Mikey yelled, alerting the Kranng. They started to shoot at us. We charged at them, weapons drawn. I swung my dagger at one who was shooting specifically at me.

"The one known as the test subject has escaped." he said.

"Did you _just_ notice this? I've been gone for hours!" I said, slicing through him. Leo had the last two. I watched intently as he cut through one and blocked the other's shots. One of the beams reflected off his katana and hit the droid in the eye. He sliced through him effortlessly, and we ran over to the droid.

The actual Kranng on the inside popped out and hissed at us. Raph, Leo, and Donnie yelled out in surprise, and I hissed back at it. Mikey bashed his nun chucks on it and grabbed it by the tentacles.

"See!? See!? It's a brain thing! I told you, I told did any of you belive me? _NO!_ Because you all just think I'm some kind of bonehead!" He ranted. But the Kranng had woken up, and bit his arm. He yelped, shaking it off, causing it to hit an alarm. I hissed at it as it crawled off.

"MIKEY!" They yelled at him. "Ok! But I was still right about the brain thing! You gotta give me that!" We could hear the droids coming to us. "Let's Move!" Leo said.

"Move where?" Raph asked.

"...I think those are power conduits." Donnie spoke.

"Oh! That's really interesting! Thanks for sharing, Donnie!"

"_Three, two, one~"_ I counted out loud.

"Meathead! The conduits are all converging that way, which means whatever is going on in that direction is important!"

Raph fell silent, unable to answer. We walked past him, Mikey saying something that made Raph bend his finger backwards. "_Ow, Ow! Mercy!_ Not cool!"

We ran down the hall, but I skidded to a stop when I saw April and Mr. O'Neil in their cell. "_Stop!_ April, Mr. O'Neil, are you alright?"

"Moon! You came back!" She exclaimed.

"Of course I did! Authors are loyal 'til the end! Well, most of them anyway. Wait, where Juliet?"

"She was put in another cell. But she might have gotten out not too long ago, when you put the power went out."

"What? I don't remember putting the power out..."

Suddenly we heard voices down the hallway. _"Take a walk with us, she said. It'll be fun, she said. Yeah, getting kidnapped is soo much fun."_ one of them said.

"Chica, calm down. Here, drink some of this stuff. It's really good!"

"...Where did you get this?"

"Oh, some kind of room with a bunch of computers, and tools that doctors use."

"You mean a _lab!?_ This could have been toxic! You're lucky that you're alive right now!"

"Oh don't be such a buzz-kill! I've survived this far! You, my friend, need to take a chill pill."

"...She's going to be the end of me..."

We drew our weapons as the voices came closer. two figures rounded the corner, oblivious to our presence. I recognized one of the figures as Juliet, but the other I didn't know.

She had auburn hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her bright, hazel eyes were practically filled with laughter. She wore a dark green t-shirt with the awesome face on it, and shorts with a blood orange utility belt. She had red-and-white tennis shoes, and had a necklace that looked like a magic mushroom from Super Mario Bros and had a headset around her neck. She had odd looking soda cans on her utility belt. She was messing with her phone.

"Still no signal. How are we supposed to call the police? We can't avoid these people much longer. I say we bail while we still can."

"Not without April and her father."

"What about that Moon chick, huh?"

"I'm pretty sure she already got out. She's probably trying to convince the police about what happened to us."

"You got part of that right." I spoke up. Juliet whipped her head towards me, alarmed. She was silent for a moment. She stumbled over her words, then finally spoke clearly. "WHY. IN THE WORLD. WOULD YOU. COME BACK!?"

"Gee, I don't know, why WOULD I come back, Jules?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you out of your mind!?" She hissed.

I shrugged, a bored expression on my face. "I dunno."

She laughed in a stressed way. "I feel like the whole world's out to get me right now."

"Look. We're all here. Once my friend Donnie here opens the door, we're outta here."

"I'm on it." He said, kneeling down to the panel beside the door. "Well, now that's over with, why don't I introduce myself." The auburn said. "Names Quincy Lux. Call me Q.L. or Quincy for short." Suddenly, pink beams started to fly past us.

"Well that's just great." I said.

**So did you guys like it? I would hope so! **

**From the proclaimer of awesomeness-**

**LpsAwesomeMoon aka Luna**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm still going at it! I'll try to finish the episode this chapter! *Grabs Iced coffee and cheese danish* I don't care if it takes me all of my winter break to finish it!**

_**What does the disclaimer say?:**_** I do not own TMNT!**

**Chap. 6**

Juliet's P.O.V.

"Well that's just great." I heard Moon say as the robots came towards us. What are those things!?

"We'll hold them off, you pick the lock!" The turtle in blue said, as the Turtles and Moon drew their weapons. I ran around the corner and grabbed Quincy's hand. We kneeled down, watching from a safe distance. "_What are we doing here? We could be fighting with them!" _She whisper-yelled.

I gave her a look. "First of all, there is no need to yell. Second, get your mind out of the gutter. They can handle it."

"What, and let them have all the fun? We could be heroes, Jules!"

"Oh yeah? And what do you propose we fight them with, hmm?"

She thought for a moment, them snapped her fingers. She dug into her pocket and grabbed a large 6-pack bag of Mentos. She took a soda from her belt, opened the lid, and placed a Mentos inside. Then she closed it and shook it up.

"_FIRE IN THE HOLE!"_ She yelled, and threw it at the nearest 'bot. The bottle exploded with a bang, blowing the droid to bits. She looked at me with a triumphant look on her face. I glared at her. "That doesn't change the fact that these guys are professionals. I'm not risking it." I said.

She frowned at my words. "Well, if you're too chicken to defend yourself and the people who are saving us, I'm still going. If Quincy Lux goes down, she goes down fighting," And with that, she ran into the fray, throwing one homemade grenade after another.

I understand what she's saying, but I am not following her. She drank an unknown chemical substance. She may be street-smart, but she's reckless!

Suddenly, I heard a shout. _'April!' _I ran over to where Donnie and the one in red was standing to see several of the droids pick her up. _"APRIL!"_ I cried out as they took my best friend away. The only friend I've had since I was a child...

"_That tears it!"_ I snarled, and picked up a gun that a droid had dropped. I turned to the others. "I am NOT leaving here without my best friend!" I said darkly. "Don't worry," Moon said. "We weren't planning on it." As she said this, more shooting came our way, and I shot back as we ran after the droids that took April and her father.

We ran out the door, and I saw a hook-shot nearby. _'That may come in handy.'_ I thought, and grabbed it. I then saw April and her father being dragged towards a helicopter. I ran after them, and I saw Donnie coming too. The helicopter took flight, and I used the hook-shot to pull me up to the landing gears. But he had found a way up too, and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"_ARE YOU INSANE!?"_ I heard him yell.

"_MY FRIEND, MY RESPONSIBILITY!"_ I yelled back, and looked up to the vehicle that I was currently hanging from. _'Hold on, April.'_ I thought. _'I'm coming.'_

Leo's P.O.V.

We ran through the door, and Raph tried to shut it, but a droid got in between the entrance and was trying to get at him. He ripped the arm off the droid, and slammed the door shut, using the arm to barricade it. He turned around. "That'll hold 'em.'' He said, and we blinked at him. "What?"

"You," I started, "are _seriously _twisted."

"Thanks."

"I hate to butt in," Quincy said. "But, uh, where's Jules?"

We then heard a yell from the red-haired girl. We turned to see them going towards a helicopter, Juliet following not too far behind. _"Let's get 'em!"_ I yelled, and we ran after them, but we were stopped by a pair of large, thorny vines. We all looked up to see a giant mutant plant blocking our way. _"Uh-oh"_ I heard Mikey say.

The mutant snarled at us and spoke. "You did this to me!" It said in a gravelly voice. "Now You're going to pay!" Realization dawned on me. _"It's Snake!"_ I said. "He mutated into a...giant weed!" He screeched and growled at us. "That's weird. You'd think he'd get mutated into a snake." Mikey said. Raph looked at him. "Yeah, you would. _IF YOU WERE AN IDIOT!_" He said.

"But his name is Snake!"

"_So?"_

"You don't understand science."

Snake stepped towards us. "I'll crush you, freaks!" He said, obviously meaning Moon as well.

"Look who's talking!" Said Neko shot back.

"Uh, would it help if we said it was an accident?" Donnie questioned. He was answered by a snarl. _"So, I'll put you down for a no?" _He said nervously. Snake swiped at us with a leafy arm. I jumped at him, pulling out a katana and slicing it open. But my effort was futile, as it simply grew back.

"It grew back?" Donnie said, echoing my thoughts. _"No fair!"_ I heard a helicopter engine start and turn my head to the sound. We saw the hostages being pushed into the vehicle, and I turned to Don.

_"Donnie! Go!" _I said to him, cupping my hands together to give him a lift. Once he landed safely, I turned to the task at hand.

Mikey was using his Nunchaku to cut away vines that swiped at him, but he was eventually batted away. I cut another vine away, but another one hit me when I wasn't looking. Quincy threw he homemade grenades at him, but slipped on the ooze that came from amputated parts of him.

Raph ran between snakes legs, and used the climbing gear to wound him. He shook the substance from the metal claws, and grabbed a vine that was coming at him. He pulled Snake's arm and leapt on top of his back, and jumped away from him.

As Raph was retreating, a long, thin, pink tongue came out of Snake's claw and was heading straight for him. But Moon saw this and jumped in his way. It wrapped around her waist, and she was dragged towards Snake.

_"Let...me...go!" _growled Moon as she struggled to get away from his grasp. Her wish was granted, but not in the way she had hoped. Snake threw her at us, and Mikey and I caught her while Raph and Quincy ran towards us.

"Snake-Weed is really powerful!" Mikey exclaimed, and we looked at him.

"Snake-Weed?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, His name was Snake, But now he's a weed, so-"

"We get it!" 

"We just need to hold him off until Donnie gets back!" I said, but we turned to hear the footsteps of the Kranng. "-While not getting shot by alien robots." I continued.

_"With brains!" _Mikey ranted.

"Let it go, man..."

We were blocked by The Kranng and Snake-Weed. I swallowed hard. _"Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place!"_ Quincy said. Moon, Mikey, and I took on the Kranng droids while Raph and Quincy fought Snake-Weed. The three of us jumped out of the way of the Kranng, but we were all knocked over by Snake-Weed.

"What's the plan, again chief?" Raph said.

"I-I'm working on it-_Whoa!"_ I yelped as Snake-Weed picked me up and shook me like a rag doll. Moon flew up to help me, but he swatted her like a bug. Then It hit me. "The power conduits!" I yelled.

"Are we really gonna start talking about that again?" He yelled back. I saw that the conduits were connected to a generator. _"Perfect._ RAPH! MIKEY!" I did several hand motions, and they nodded. They ran around Snake, and I cut myself loose.

Juliet's P.O.V.

We were still dangling from the landing gear, but one of the droids started shooting at Donnie. "Oh good! For a second there, I thought this was gonna be too easy!" He yelled sarcastically. I, on the other hand, had wrapped my legs around the landing gear, out of the droids range of sight.

Donnie carefully placed a shuriken in-between his foot, and kicked the droid in the face, dragging in down and causing it to fall. But as It fell, It shot at us once more. Don moved out of the way quickly, shifting the weight of the helicopter, and causing April to fall out! We jumped after her, both of us rolling, him catching April, and we all rolled down to a safe spot.

"You ok?" He asked her. "April...?" I said, fearing for her. She took deep breaths and out came a murmur. _"Dad..."_ We watched as the helicopter flew away...

Leo's P.O.V.

I watched as Raph and Mikey taunted the Kranng, jumping out of the way causing them to shoot at Snake-Weed. Quincy, Moon, and I jumped on top of the generator. I grabbed a pair of shurikens, while Quincy took a grenade, and Moon took a...high-heel? Where did that come from? Never mind, it doesn't matter. We all threw our weapons of choice at Snake-Weed, and he turned around.

"Hey come and get us, Stink-Weed!" I yelled, and we taunted him. We jumped on the back of him and taunted the Kranng as well, causing them to shoot at Snake-Weed once again, for we had moved out of the way. Snake -Weed was stuck, and the shots had hit the generator, electrocuting him, and making him explode.

We ran over to Donnie, Juliet, and April. We stood there for a moment, all of us silent as amputated parts of Snake-Weed fell to the ground. "...Ew." Juliet finally said. "Well, that was fun, be I think that we should be going." Moon said, nodding towards the Kranng. We Slipped away, Moon giving Quincy a lift over the wall, and Juliet using the hook-shot to get her and April up. My brothers and I used the climbing gear to get over.

We stopped on the rooftops somewhere near April's family member's house. We had Dropped off April already, and we decided to stop for a minute. We were all silent for a moment, but Quincy then spoke. "That. Was. AWESOME! We should totally hang out sometime! Well, I'm gonna go home and hit the hay. Bye" She climbed down the fire escape.

Juliet looked to us. "I'm gonna go too, guys. I have school tomorrow." She followed Quincy down the ladder. I looked at Moon. "What about you?" I asked. "I'm going to find a hotel to stay at. I'm going to be stuck in this dimension for a while, so I'd better get going! Good-night guys!" She gave us her signiture two-finger salute, and with that, she was off.

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm tired, so I rushed through the end though. I'm sorry! OnO **

**Rate and Review please!**

**From the Proclaimer of awesomeness-**

**LpsAwesomeMoon aka Luna**


	7. Chapter 7

***gasp* I FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry guys, but as some of you know, my computer has viruses. Anyways, please send me more reviews, yada yada yada LET'S GET THIS PARTY GOING!**

**Disclaimer: I wonder how many ways I can say I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

**Chap. 7**

No P.O.V. (trying something different)

Moon jumped across the rooftops, her mind on the day she had. As soon as she was sure that they couldn't hear her, she whooped and hollered, _"BEST! DAY! EVER!"_

Moon kept jumping across rooftops until she saw an apartment building. She tucked her wings and cat features away, and climbed down the fire escape. Moon looked both ways, and then walked across the street towards the building. She walked inside and went to the counter. "Room for one please." The lady at the counter looked up at her. "That'll be $150." she dug into her pocket and took her wallet out. She grabbed the exact amount and handed it to her. She opened a drawer and gave her the key.

"Top floor, Room 5. Aren't you a little young to be staying in an apartment on your own?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I am." she replied

The woman looked back down at the magazine she was reading. "It's none of my business."

Moon thanked her and made her way to the elevator. Once she made it to her apartment, she set her bag down and took out Nabi. **(A/N: You all forgot about Nabi, didn't you? CX)** Moon set her down on the coffee table, and gave her a bit of lettuce that she had packed. She munched on it, and Moon studied her for a moment.

Once Nabi was finished with her leaf, Moon took a small, rectangular tank out of her bag and filled it with water. She put Nabi in the tank, and walked to the living room. She flopped down on a chair, and took in her surroundings.

It was a simple room. The living room consisted of two comfy chairs, a sofa and a glass coffee table, and it also had a balcony with glass doors. _"I may need to get curtains for those,' _She thought, '_because of baddies that may want my head later on.' _There was a bedroom with a queen-sized bed, and a personal bathroom. And, last, but not least, a small dining room/kitchen with a table, fridge, stove and microwave.

Suddenly, Moon heard a knock on the glass doors. She looked over to see Leo standing on the balcony, waving. She walked over and let him inside. "How did you know where I was?" Moon asked him.

"We all split up and followed you guys, just to make sure you all got home safely. Raph followed Quincy, while Mikey and Donnie followed Juliet. And you can guess who I followed." He said, chuckling nervously. Moon raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I can't handle myself?" His eyes grew wide. "_What!? N-No!_ I just thought-"

Moon laughed at his reaction. "I'm messing with you! Relax, Hero." He looked at her, a little calmer this time.

"Hero?" He asked, confused.

"You called me Angel, so I get to call you Hero." She said.

He chuckled. "Fair enough."

Moon heard another knock on the window. She looked to see Mikey and Donnie on the balcony. "It's unlocked." She told them. Donnie slid the door open, and they walked in. "Hey Moon." Donnie greeted. "Sup Dudette." Said Mikey.

"Nice place." Commented Donnie.

"Thanks. So, why are you guys here? I'm just curious."

"Juliet doesn't live that far from here, so we thought we'd stop by." He answered.

"It's getting kind of late guys. We should go back before Splinter starts wondering were we are." Leo said.

"_Ooh!_ Wait!" Mikey jumped up and down, raising his hand. "Moon, do you think if Master Splinter says its okay, maybe you could come train with us?" Moon thought for a moment. It would be a good chance to hang out with the guys some more. Plus, she could use the training. "Sure. If that's okay with Master Splinter, of course."

Donnie nodded. "If he says its okay, one of us should come and get you." He said.

"M'kay. Well, good-night guys." Moon said as they walked out the door. They climbed up the building, and jumped across the rooftops. They kept jumping, but Moon could see a silhouette with twin katana stop, and wave a little. She waved back. He stood there for a moment, and then left.

She stood there looking at where he once was. Moon then went inside to the bedroom. She flopped onto the bed, and let darkness fade around her...

~~~le time skip~~~

Moon had woken up, and gotten ready for the day. She was wearing a gray tank top, and jeans shorts and sneakers. Currently, Moon was eating breakfast, and thinking about the previous night. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Moon! Where the heck are you? The show started 30 minutes ago! The studio is in chaos!" _Jada's voice could be heard from the other end.

"Sorry Jada, but I had to make a proclamation." Moon said, sweat-dropping.

_"Oh for the love of- How many times have I told you to warn me first!? Get your tail back here, and start the show!"_

"Um, What's that Nabi? You're hungry? I'll be right there!" She yelled to no one in particular.

_"Don't you dare hang up on m-"_ Moon hung up, sighing.

She finished her breakfast, and put her dishes in the sink. She then heard a knock at her window, and she turned her head towards the sound. Raph was standing on the balcony. Moon went over, and opened it.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hey." He nodded in response. "Splinter said you could come train with us."

"Cool. I'll be down in a sec."

She grabbed her bag and her key, and left the apartment. A few moments later she met him in a nearby alley. They went down a manhole, and into the sewers. They walked towards the lair in silence.

After a while, Moon tried to strike up conversation.

"So...how are you?"

"Fine." He replied.

"That's good..." She said awkwardly.

They soon walked into the lair. "I still can't believe I'm here...even though this is kind of a normal thing for me." Moon said. Suddenly, a water balloon came out of nowhere, hitting Raph in the face. Mikey pooped up from behind the couch, laughing.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled angrily, beginning to chase him. Mikey screamed, running away. Moon blinked.

"Well then..."

She then heard a shout coming from the kitchen, and a familiar burning smell. She ran in, and saw Leo trying to make toast, only to have the appliance catch on fire. Donnie seemed used to this, casually drinking coffee at the table. Moon ran back out, and went to Donnie's lab, grabbing a fire extinguisher. She came back and put the fire out.

"Oh, hey! Thanks for that." Leo said a faint blush on his cheeks.

Moon didn't notice. "No problemo. Does this happen often?" She asked, putting the extinguisher down.

"Um...well, yeah..." He said, a little embarrassed. Moon nodded in understanding.

About thirty minutes later, it was time for training. The five of them walked into the dojo, and sat on their knees in front of Master Splinter.

"Moon. It is a pleasure to see you again." Splinter greeted.

She nodded in response. "The pleasure is all mine, Master Splinter."

He nodded back. "I wish to test your skills, today, to see what you need to improve. You are going to be staying in this world for quite a bit, correct?"

Moon nodded, and stood up.

"Raphael. I would like for you to spar with Moon."

"Hai, Sensei." He said, standing up as well.

Moon sweat dropped as she squared up with him.

"Hajime!" Splinter called from the sidelines, and the two of them got into fighting stances. They began to circle each other.

Raph was the first to make a move. He charged at Moon, who sidestepped. Raph threw a punch at her. Moon ducked, rolling away. She stood back up, and aimed a kick at his gut. But Raph caught her by the foot, and flipped her over on her back.

"Yame!" Splinter called, stopping the fight.

Moon groaned, and sat up.

"You okay?" Donnie asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good...ow..." She said, standing up.

She and Raph went back to the sidelines, sitting by the others.

_'I've got a long way to go...' _Moon thought.

_~Timeskiping like a boss~_

That night, they all were sitting on a rooftop near a laboratory, watching for any signs of the Kranng. Donnie had received 'Intel' that they were going to break into there. In other words, April told him.

"See anything yet?" Leo asked.

"Not yet." Donnie replied.

Moon got another call from Jada. She didn't answer it. It went back to the home screen.

_47 missed calls from: Jada_

She groaned.

On the other side of the building, Mikey was poking Raph on the head. Raph kept swiping his hand away, which earned snickers from Mikey. The third time, Raph grabbed his finger, and squeezed it tightly. Mikey yelped in pain.

_"Guys! When ninjas are on surveillance, the are supposed to be SILENT!" _Leo whisper-yelled.

"Sorry, Leo. I'll scream quieter." Mikey said, and poked Raph on the head again.

Raph growled in annoyance, grabbing Mikey by the wrist, and flinging him across the rooftop. He came over, and put him in a headlock. "Say it." He demanded.

"Raph! Quiet!"

"Not 'til Mikey says it."

Mikey groaned. "Raphael is all-wise and powerful."

Raph squeezed his head. "And?"

"And he's better than me in every possible way."

He pinned Mikey to the ground. "And?"

"And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing, and I'm a dirt clod!"

Raph licked his finger, and put it above his head. "And?"

"In the history of the universe there's never been-"

Moon cut Mikey off. "Raph, I think he's had enough."

Raph groaned. "We're wasting our time, the Kranng aren't going to show up."

"Be patient." Moon said.

"Trust me, guys, the Kranng are going to break into that lab tonight. I have reliable Intel." Donnie said. Moon face-palmed.

"_Oh for crying out loud."_

Raph smirked. "Intel? You mean April told you."

"You mean your giiiirlfrieeend~?" Mikey teased.

Donnie seemed to have steam coming off the top of his head. _"She's not my girlfriend, Mikey!_ She's a girl, who's a friend, Who's dad got kidnapped by the same aliens who are gonna break into that lab, and we're gonna stop 'em!"

"Or we'll sit on a cold roof all night for no reason." Raph said.

Suddenly, the door on top of the roof swung open.

"What the heck's going on up here?" A man said. The four mutant turtles and one fanfiction author blinked.

"What, are ya playing dress-up?"

Leo tried to speak to him. "No, sir, we were just-"

The guy looked over, and saw a broken satellite dish. "WHICH ONE OF YOU SLIMY GREEN HAMSHANKS BUSTED MY SATELLITE DISH!?" he yelled.

"Hamshanks!?" Raph said angrily.

"I don't even know what that means..." Donnie says.

"Me neither, but I don't like it." He replied, reaching for his sai, only to be stopped by the leader in blue's hand.

"Let's go." Leo said, beginning to leave with his brothers.

"That's right, ya spineless creampuff, listen to your mommy." The guy said, causing Raph to clench his fists.

"HEY! _Watch it, buddy."_ Raph growls, pointing his sai at him.

"_Oh no!_ I didn't know you had salad tongs!"

"_Salad tongs!?" _Raph said, and ran at him. His brothers and Moon grab him, holding him back.

They threw a couple more insults at each other, before a pink beam flew past Raph's head.

"Kranng droids!" Leo gasped.

"Holy toledo!" The guy said.

The boys and Moon got out their weapons.

"Great. Juuuust great." Moon said.

**Hope you liked it!**

**From the proclaimer of awesomeness-**

**LpsAwesomeMoon, aka, Luna**


	8. PSA

Hey guys... it's me.

Yeah I'm alive.

But uh, little PSA.

I will no longer be using this account for fan

Why?

One, Because these stories are horrible.

Seriously, look at this! A character from another world's with cat ears and wings!? What am I, six?

Two, I've left this fandom.

I will be starting out on a new account, and will be creating stories for sonic the hedgehog. I've already got another account on a website called . Username is Ivory Hedgehog currently.

But I can tell you that I've improved a lot since I first joined there, and I've made a lot of friends. I show them parts of my works before they're published sometimes, and I get plenty of critique. I'm not just writing chapters as I go along. I plan, I do research...

And I love it. I hope type guys understand.

Final signoff, from the Proclaimer of Awesomeness!

-LpsAwesomeMoon


End file.
